gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Gay Tony
Anthony "Tony" Prince, também conhecido como Gay Tony, é um personagem da série Grand Theft Auto que aparece como um personagem secundário em Grand Theft Auto IV e The Lost and Damned, e o homônimo de The Ballad of Gay Tony, e um personagem coadjuvante em Grand Theft Auto Online como parte da atualização Night na Balada. Tony é um empresário de boates em Liberty City, bem como o proprietário de ambos Maisonette 9 e Hercules. História Início da vida Tony Prince nasceu em Mindwest no ano de 1958 (mas as vezes ele menciona que nasceu em 1963), e cresceu em Dukes, segundo o site da boate Maisonette 9 que traça o perfil de Tony, está descrito: "Como um jovem rapaz ele sonhava em viver do "outro lado" para fazer de sua cidade e andar em suas pontes e túneis." (Certamente referindo-se a Algonquin). Ele tem vergonha de dizer que cresceu em Dukes e é citado no inicio de de uma missão, que ele não fala com os seus pais a um bom tempo. Tony teria ido a faculdade em 1975 embora ele não mostra se concentrar nos estudos, sua primeira experiência trabalhando em Boates, foi estando no vestuário das dançarinas, e depois como segurança numa boate chamada "Elephant" em meados de 1980, até que um incêndio encerrou as atividades na referida Boate. O primeiro clube que Tony abriu por conta própria se chamava "PUDLLE", fazendo muito sucesso, até que foi interditado quando Tony foi preso por sonegação de impostos em 1985, passando três meses na prisão. De acordo com Luis Lopez seu braço-direito e protagonista de The Ballad of Gay Tony, Tony ganhou o apelido de "Gay Tony" em 1985 quando assumiu sua homossexualidade com 27 anos. Carreira e reputação Segundo o Site da Maisonette 9, o primeiro clube gay de Tony se chamava "Thunder" inaugurado em 1986, que mas tarde foi renomeado, chamando-se "2 Backed Beast" que não deu muito certo forçando Tony a fechar as portas. No Auge de sua carreira ele também possuía os clubes "Peacock Club" e "Platonic Fury Club". Após o fracasso do Club "2 Backed Beast" ele foi preso por posse de cocaína em 1996, e em 1998 ele abriu o Club Hercules. durante alguns anos teve problemas com a policia. Em algum momento entre 1999 e 2003 um dos tantos clubes de Tony tiveram queda de clientela, quando a Justiça proibiu terminantemente de Tony abrir mais espaços. Maisonette 9 No final de 2003 depois de um algum tempo, ele foi autorizado a abrir o Club Maisonette 9, que teve um peso burocrático muito grande, referente a idade dos clientes e duras questões de segurança, e um grande controle de uso de Drogas no local. Algum tempo depois da abertura do clube, ele conheceu Gracie Ancelotti, Grace virou sócia do clube. durante algum tempo Gay Tony namorou um instrutor de Yoga, antes de namorar Evan Moss. Segundo Gracie, Evan e ela, levaram por centena de vezes ,Tony ao hospital por abusar das drogas. Viciado em analgésicos e cocaína, indo para a reabilitação cinco vezes. Ele também tinha uma grande amiga e cliente, a celebridade Cloe Parcker, como Grace ela também fazia parte de uma Ccartel de drogas e influenciava Tony a ir para um caminho similar. Apesar de problemas com a justiça e vários processos pessoais Tony passou 20 anos empresariando as noites de Liberty City. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony Tony pode ou não ter finalmente vendido o Maisonette 9 a Yusuf Amir, que tenta patrocinar várias coisas em todo o mundo, mesmo no 'Paquistão e na Lua' (dizendo que estava falando sério sobre isso). Tony diz a Yusuf que "o clube é tudo sob as pessoas", e depois de Yusuf expressar apatia, dizendo: "Você pode sacar seu pau e mijar neles!" Tony, em vez disso, diz a ele que ele seria muito qualificado para possuir o clube. Depois que ''The Ballad of Gay Tony for concluído, Tony não poderá ser mais contatado. Ele frequentemente falava de suas intenções de se mudar para uma cidade mais quente ou extremamente isolada, dizendo que sua vida em Liberty era muito estressante. Há duas referências notáveis a Tony em Grand Theft Auto V. A primeira referência mais reconhecida é em Downtown Vinewood no clube Pitchers, como o logotipo é compartilhado com sua boate, Hercules. A segunda referência (menos perceptível) é perto do aparelho de televisão no quarto de Jimmy na Residência De Santa, uma revista chamada "Residue" lista várias entrevistas na primeira página, com Tony Prince sendo o segundo. Afirma; "Tony Prince, The Ace of Clubs talks." (Isso pode sugerir que ele está envolvido de alguma forma ou outra no comércio de boates. Embora a mesma revista seja vista no apartamento de Luis. ''Grand Theft Auto Online Em 2018, ele se mudou para Los Santos e planejou abrir uma cadeia de dez novos clubes. Esse acordo caiu de alguma forma e todos os dez sites acabaram em venda. Com ajuda e investimento do Protagonista online, um clube é comprado e aberto e Tony continua apoiando-os para administrar um esquema de boate com a ajuda de Lazlow Jones e English Dave. Enquanto o jogador gerencia sua boate, Tony entra em contato com DJs que ajudam a aumentar a popularidade do clube, como Solomun, Tale of Us, The Black Madonna e Dixon. Tony também define o jogador em suas próprias missões e tarefas para aumentar a popularidade do clube e tem uma fatia de 10% nas operações de lavagem de dinheiro do depósito da boate. Curiosidade *Tony aparece usando óculos escuros de grife roxos e pretos. No entanto, seu design varia entre GTA IV e The Ballad of Gay Tony, com pequenas diferenças nos detalhes. *A estação de rádio favorita de Tony é K109 The Studio e Vice City FM. *Tony pode ser visto na capa da revista "BJ", cuja edição só pode ser encontrada no apartamento de Luis. *O número de Tony é removido do telefone de Luis no final do jogo. Se o jogador repetir uma missão em que Tony liga para Luis (com exceção de Going Deep), ele será listado como um chamador desconhecido. *Em muitas peças de arte, Tony é mostrado em um terno roxo, mas ele nunca usa durante o TBoGT. *Em vários telefonemas relacionados com boates, ele se refere a si mesmo como 'Tony Price'. Não se sabe se isso é um erro de gravação ou possivelmente um apelido para Tony 5 anos depois dos acontecimentos do ''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Galeria Artwork-TonyPrince-TBOGT.jpg|Artwork de Gay Tony na introdução. BetaTony-TBoGT.jpg|Gay Tony e Luis Lopez. Gay_Tony.jpg|Gay Tony em sua cadeira na boate Maisonette 9. GayTony-Artwork.jpg|Artwork de Gay Tony na introdução. Gaytonyballad.PNG|Gay Tony. GayTony-GTAIV.jpg Schafter-TBoGT-Tony.png|Feltzer de Tony. 6227-gta-iv-the-ballad-of-gay-tony-screenshot.jpg|Uma das boates de Gay Tony. 6246-gta-iv-gay-tony-screenshot.jpg|Visão da boate Maisonette 9. 6321-gta-iv-tbogt.jpg|Luis Lopez na boate Hercules, propriedade de Gay Tony. Navegação }} de:Anthony Prince en:Gay Tony es:Gay Tony fi:Gay Tony fr:Gay Tony nl:Anthony Prince pl:Anthony Prince Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Personagens do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era HD Categoria:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Personagens do GTA Online